Weaponry
Weaponry Currently there are 6 kinds of weapons in the game. These are the Rocket, the Gun, Explosive Blocks/spheres, the Lava Spitter, the Cutter and the new Firework part. Rockets Rockets are the most effective way of taking out a target due to their slight ability to track the target, high damage and splash effect. However, after firing one rocket, you must wait until the rocket has exploded until you can fire it again. Rockets can also be fired separately by setting their action keys to other keys. The default key is 'F'. The maximum amount of rockets on a craft is 12. Guns Guns are the secondary choice of weapon for many players due to the fact you can hold down left mouse button and spray bullets into your enemy. It is also somehow hyper-accurate. The fire-rate is hard to guess, but id estimate maybe 4/5 bullets/sec. The gun fires 1 bullet (yellowish) and 1 tracer (red) per click. It is also hard to judge where your bullets land, so I suggest building some kind of gun sight for more accuracy. Explosive blocks & spheres The third weapon is a player’s arsenal are the explosive blocks/spheres. In my opinion, these are the most versatile. One could use these blocks to build missiles, bombs, torpedoes, depth charges, mines and much more. They can be set to explode on impact and be armed on the key. You can also alter their explosive range and alter the blast pressure. I am not completely sure what the blast pressure is, but it is interesting altogether. Lava Spitter The fourth weapon usable by the player is the elusive Lava Spitter. This weapon was accessible by going into the mountain range and performing a series of simple tasks such as turning wheels and handling buttons. However, in Update 96, the event in which this weapon was available was removed. By my own observations, this weapon is hardly ever used correctly. When activated, a billowing red smoke ejects itself from the nozzle. The lava-type liquid in the launcher is seen swirling around when activated. The smoke will spread out in a cone shape from the lava spitter. This makes it the weapon with the most spread in the game. When hitting a target, the affected blocks will turn black, producing a sharp hissing/burning noise. After enough hits, the blocks will break off and oof into nonexistance. Cutter The only CQC weapon ingame is the Cutter. Then block itself looks much like a Pontoon, although it is a lot sharper. It appears to be some kind of crude ram, breaking blocks off of crafts when rammed. I have noticed that this block is just thrown onto crafts, or even used as a wedge. Surprisingly, the Cutter also deals damage to a player. Fireworks The most recent addition to the Plane Crazy arsenal is the Firework part. It looks and functions pretty much like a Hydra rocket pod with adjustable range. Spamming the fire button will allow you to get off about 30 rockets/min. You can find on the end of the small pier down by the sea. The part, along with all the new winter items, will be removed on the 1st of March, so get it quickly. The weapon is extremely powerful if used correctly. However, you can only use 4 and the rockets AREN’T guided. You can also use this part for a flak gun. Advantages & Disadvantages Pros and Cons: Rocket: Pros: * High damage * Slight Tracking Ability * More max amount on craft * The rocket itself autoregens shortly after firing Cons: * Slow reload (if you missed your target) * Very slight delay in firing (like .2 seconds) * If two craft are behind each other from your perspective, the rocket may track the wrong target * Takes up a reasonably large space (1x3 blocks) * Cannot hit underwater targets (As of now, water is regarded as terrain, and the rocket will explode if it hits the waterline) * Slow speed (unless facing enemies head-on, or being on their six, one must always apply lead hit a target) Guns: Pros: * Physically small space needed (1x1 block) * Hyper-accurate * High rate of fire * Can hit underwater targets unlike Rocket * Bullets travel reasonably fast Cons: * Low damage (to blocks) * Bullet drop * Limited bullet range * Less max amount than rocket Explosive Blocks/Spheres: Pros: * Playroom (setting arming key, explode on impact, range settings) * If rigged with Ballast Blocks, can hit underwater targets * Ability to create advanced weaponry (Mines, guided cruise missiles, torpedoes) * Very Large max amount (150 for the individual block types, or 300 total) Cons: * Limited use (after exploding the block, you need to respawn your craft to use that block again) * High chance of self destruction (i.e. if blocks are set to explode on impact and you accidentally crash into terrain, they will explode and blast your craft apart) * If you are targeting a ground or a seaborne target, a person with good aim can shoot your explosive block into oblivion before it hits them. Lava Spitter Pros: * Large spread (helpful when hitting multiple weak spots) * The cool factor of spitting lava on to unsuspecting enemies, making them look like Anakin just stepped into a too hot jacuzzi. * Less space occupied than the Rocket (2x1) Cons: * Very limited amount per craft (2) * Spread (hard to hit a thin/small target) * Absolutely abysmal range Cutter Pros * Massive amount of available blocks (as much as regular blocks or wedges) * Can deal a lot of damage when used in conjunction with other weapons * Can also damage players * Takes up little physical space Cons * Can only damage 1 block at a time * Can only be used in CQC * Needs to be visible (ie you cannot place it inside your craft as you can with a Rocket, for instance) and is thus vulnerable for enemy fire * Needs (some) speed in order to deal damage Fireworks Pros * Rapid fire * Adjustable range * High projectile speed * Physically small space occupied (1x1) * High damage Cons * Very low max amount (4) * Low range (compared to the Rocket) * Unguided * Cannot be used underwater due to the same problem as the Rocket Weapon Suggestions * Torpedoes, maybe differentiate between aerial and seaborne torpedoes, make them not do any damage when not armed (travel distance in water, maybe 20 or so studs idk) * Total damage revamp: Add a structural integrity meter, you can increase this number by having more blocks. In the settings tab on your saves (another thing needed to be added) choose what type of craft it is (naval, aerial and ground) and different explosion effects for each when the meter reaches 0 ie planes crash and ships sink etc. Maybe have Rocket do 10 damage and Gun 1 or something like that. Remove the blasting away of blocks, this is very laggy (for me at least) Meme-gestions Post meme ideas here like Tsar Bomba or Minuteman ICBM. * Nuke (submitted by Imperialist Chinaball) Completely Obliterates anything in sight and deletes every block on the map and kills all players.